


And a good arse to hold onto

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Rarepairs [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For voxangelus’s prompt on LJ: “Millicent/Snape with past Sprout/Snape. Severus has a penchant for zaftig women. Why? :D”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a good arse to hold onto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).



Severus Snape really did appreciate nice breasts. Oh, yes, he did. And a good arse to hold on to.

Of course, he wasn’t thinking about that at the moment.

No. Nope.

Millicent Bulstrode was _not_ attractive to him, with her full breasts that would fill his hands perfectly if he chose to—

Severus broke his quill, cursing quietly.

He was not attracted to Millicent Bulstrode.

He had to focus on class at the moment, and not her creamy thighs that peeked out from under her ridiculously short skirt—why, oh, _why_ did the skirts get shorter and shorter every year?

\--

Severus Snape had first learned his particular… interests walking into N.E.W.T. Herbology his seventh year, spotting a rather plump behind protruding from the singing azaleas, discovering the owner once his professor (professor!) had straightened up and re-potted two wilting blossoms.

He’d spent the entirety of the lesson (thank Merlin for lectures) willing away his erection, although he hadn’t been entirely successful.

Professor Sprout, then about thirty-five years old, had been willing to help him out after class, anyway. And for the rest of the year, to explore his new interest.

Though, thinking about it now, twenty years later, was… disconcerting.

\--

Severus Snape was interrupted from pleasant reading that night. Swearing loudly, he swung his chamber door open. “Is there something you need, Miss Bulstrode?” _I’d love to help you out if—DAMMIT!_

She smiled beguilingly. “I wanted to ask: is there something wrong with my skirt, Professor? I needed to be sure I wasn’t causing any… unwanted distraction.”

“…There is definitely… _nothing_ wrong with your skirt,” he said emphatically, adjusting his robes.

“Is there something _you_ need, Professor?” she asked, approaching him and shoving him into his armchair.

Afterwards, Severus Snape decided he might be a mouth man, after all.


End file.
